


Love is the only reality

by Echo_from_space



Category: Shame (2011), The Last Station (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_from_space/pseuds/Echo_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个Valentin用爱拯救Brandon的故事~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the only reality

**Author's Note:**

> 为了肉（快够，于是我把Valentin丢到Brandon的时代来了（。总之这里的设定就是Valentin还是保留着他的原设定，他还是那个纯情纯粹的俄罗斯人。  
> 以及圣经里是禁止同性恋的（但是为了让他们谈恋爱我也只能忽略这个客观事实了orz

从洗手间出来之后，Brandon隔着重叠的人影望向Valentin。看到他局促不安地坐在吧台角落里，Brandon不由得轻笑出声。周围嘈杂的环境、疯狂舞动的人群和震耳欲聋的音乐似乎给Valentin 带来很大的压迫感，他四处寻找自己的身影，看起来对如何应付身边的男性搭讪者毫无头绪，这一幕几乎要让Brandon对诱拐他来这种地方产生一丝愧疚。

“Hey，他有伴了，”Brandon随意地将手搭在Valentin的肩膀上，用眼神示意面前的搭讪者可以滚蛋了。搭讪者讪讪离开后，Brandon马上占据了他的位置，“你看起来很不自在，他说了什么冒犯你的话了？”

“他…”就算是在昏暗的灯光下Brandon也能敏锐地察觉到Valentin的耳根慢慢红了起来，他欲言又止，把玩着眼前的杯子。Brandon忍不住抬手想要拍拍他的肩膀让他不要那么紧张。手指刚触碰到他柔软的毛衣，Valentin突然打了个喷嚏。“我…抱歉，我一紧张就会打喷嚏…” 

“不如我们换个地方？去我的公寓？”Brandon提议道。

Valentin非常犹豫。他迫不及待想要离开这个地方，却要跟随一个他想要帮助的人去他的公寓。

Brandon 嘴上挂着深不可测的笑容，悠闲地等待Valention 回答——他实在太容易看穿了。事实上，他们才第一天认识，也许连认识也算不上。他与Valentin在地铁站相遇，那时他正在发呆，满脑子充斥着Sissy的电话留言。久未联系的妹妹突如其来的一通留言，让他回忆起自己对她的特殊情感。这份被尘封的感情并未消失，只是被压抑太久，在某个时刻轰然爆发。他再也无法承受这份感情的沉重，内心某个声音在咆哮。Valentin就在这时出现了，Brandon一转头便陷入一片蓝色的海洋。这个人的眼神干净清澈，他关切的问自己是否遇上了什么事，并告诉他他是一个很好的倾听者，而且不介意花一整晚的时间来开导他。Brandon不知道自己脸上的表情究竟糟糕到什么样才会让一个陌生的路人说出这样同情的话。但他着迷于Valentin温柔的眼神中，那片蓝是他永远无法拥有的纯粹。那就让眼前这个柔软的青年开导他一个晚上吧，他邪恶的想。

“那…打扰了，我不会待到太晚的。”Valentin挣扎了一会之后，看着他的眼睛说。

“你可以留下过夜，反正今天是周五。”Brandon努力不让自己露出鲨鱼笑。

 

“介意告诉我刚才那个人究竟问了你什么问题么？我还是有点好奇。”趁着红灯的空档，Brandon转过头看向坐在副座上的Valentin，在听到这个问题后略微有点尴尬地低下头，玩着手指。

就在Brandon以为他不会回答的时候，Valentin的声音幽幽地传了过来，“他问我是不是……处子……”

“噗……”Brandon最后还是没忍住笑意。

“这并不好笑……”Valentin的声音几乎被后车催促的喇叭声淹没。

“所以你是么？”Brandon不情愿地把头扭回来，熟练地换挡，加大油门——他也迫不及待地想早几分钟到家。

“我认为这是一个非常私人的问题，Mr. Sullivan。”听着Valentin突然硬气起来的语调，Brandon不由得想到挥着爪子在保卫一丝尊严的小奶猫。

“叫我Brandon，除非你希望我叫你Mr. Bulgakov。而且我完全不介意告诉你我的第一次发生在什么时候。”Brandon有点愉快地回答到。

“什…么…！我对你关于这方面的事完全没有兴趣，Brandon！”似乎被Brandon的回答给呛到，Valentin在念Brandon名字的时候加了重音。

“我发现你似乎对性事方面的话题特别敏感，你是禁欲主义的推崇者？”Brandon耸耸肩，加大油门闯过最后一个绿灯，然后右转开进地下停车室。

“什…什么?不，我对性行为…肉体交合…两个男人、或者两个女人或者男人、和女人、动物…怎样去结合他们的局部肉体，我…我对这种行为完全没有任何意见！”Brandon在停完车之后愉快地看着Valentin在表达这番观点时激动的身体表现。

“听听你说的，Valya，你真是一本正经。”Brandon不由得想要调戏他，但还是安抚地拍拍Valentin的肩膀示意他冷静下来，顺手帮他解开安全带，笑着点头示意“到了，下车吧，虔诚的牧师，我已经准备好听你的教诲了。”

“Hey，你这么说并不公平，我并不是……”Valentin急切的要辩解自己并不是个迂腐的人，只是个素食主义者，一个尊崇列夫托尔斯泰主义的天主教徒罢了。

“抱歉，我们上去再说好么，我想我的沙发可比车座椅要舒服一点。”Brandon在Valentin还在说话的时候就下了车，并低下头示意他可以下车了。

 

“随意坐，不要客气。”Brandon把围巾摘下来随意地扔在沙发扶手上，“想要来点什么不？威士忌？”

“我不确定喝酒会是个好主意，你知道的，我想你可能需要在清醒的时候排解你心底的…嗯…不舒坦？”Valentin在柔软的沙发上坐下，将他随意放置的围巾叠好后抬起眼看着Brandon。Valentin的眼睛是那么纯粹的蓝，几乎要看穿他的灵魂。

“不，我确定喝点酒会更有利于谈话的顺利进行。”Brandon避开与Valentin的对视，专注于寻找威士忌和酒杯。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。不过请不要给我太多，我的酒量并不好。”Valentin调整了一下，以舒服的姿势陷入沙发中，并好奇的打量四周。客厅非常干净整洁，正对着的窗户外面灯光点点，与客厅一侧的落地灯相互辉映。灯旁竖立着两个小书架，书架中间放着一台电视机。

“我还以为俄罗斯人都会把伏特加当饮料，你是特例？”Brandon将倒好的酒杯放在茶几上，然后坐在Valentin身边，调笑地看着他。

“不，上帝虽然并不禁止我们喝酒，但却要禁止我们酗酒。你知道的，喝太多酒有时候会发生一些…不那么让人愉快的事，所以我从来没有喝醉过。”Valentin很认真地对Brandon解释道。看着对方如此认真的样子，Brandon有些动摇。是的，他确实有灌醉对方的打算，但绝不会因为这番言论就放弃这么做。他拿起酒杯碰了一下对方的杯子，然后一饮而尽。Valentin迟疑了一下，拿起杯子喝完了杯中的液体。

“说起来我还没正式向你道谢呢，”Brandon随意地往两人的杯子里斟酒，并把倒满的酒杯又塞回Valentin手中，“感谢你下午把我从黄线区上拉回来。”说完便朝对方举了举酒杯。

“…我…并不擅长喝酒，你知道的，”Valentin假装不经意地的把酒杯放在桌上，似乎希望Brandon不要察觉到他的动作，“刚才那杯似乎就已经是我的极限了，而且我现在觉得有点热。”Valentin扯了扯毛衣的下摆，“也许我们现在该专注于你的问题了，你可以充分信任我，你知道的。”

“我很确定这是因为我开了暖气的关系，而且我接下来要说的话有点难以启齿，”Brandon讨好似的摇了摇酒杯，挑了挑眉道：“最后一杯，拜托？”

Valentin嘟了嘟嘴，认命地摇了摇头，在Brandon的督促下一饮而尽。“好了，你可以开始说了。”看着对方慢慢变得潮红的脸和湿润的殷红嘴唇，Brandon觉得裤子里的某个部位已经按耐不住了。

Brandon 突然俯身靠近Valentin，嘴唇几乎贴在Valentin的耳边，用低不可闻的语调：“无尽的空虚在不断地折磨我，为了摆脱它，我只能顺从我的欲望，” Valentin能感受到丝丝热气在耳边回荡。这突如其来的亲昵让Valentin吓得动弹不得，他无法阻止Brandon，而后者继续在他耳边厮磨，说的话让他面红耳赤不知该如何应对：“比如现在，我只想狠狠的占有你，让你在我的身下颤抖着达到高潮。而我，则会成为你的第一次，你说对不对？”Brandon伸出舌头轻舔了一下Valentin的耳垂，然后含入口中轻咬。

Brandon感受到Valentin在他的舔舐下轻颤。他脸颊微红，迷离的眼睛有些湿润，红润的双唇微启，似乎要开口拒绝，但Brandon并没打算给他拒绝的机会。他先是试探般的轻吻，在对方未能做出回应之前便大胆地把舌头伸了进去，与Valentin的舌头缱绻交缠。Brandon现在可以确定Valentin在车上回避的那个问题的答案了，自己是对方的第一次这个想法让Brandon更加兴奋起来。他熟练地解开对方的皮带扣，右手灵活地隔着底裤揉弄Valentin的硬挺。

“唔…”Valentin压抑不住的呻吟声让Brandon坚定了给身旁的青年一个难忘的初体验的想法。在打算脱下Valentin裤子的时候Brandon遭到了一点小小的反抗，Valentin的手附在他的手上，充满水气的蓝眼睛在微蹙的眉头下显得格外让人怜惜，被亲的红肿的嘴唇微微抿起。Brandon不由得微微坐起，用没被按住的左手轻抚上他的脸，拇指轻轻摩擦着对方的唇。“放松点，会好的。”Brandon专注地看着他的眼睛，温柔地开口道。也许是他的话语又或许是他真挚的眼神起了作用，Valentin松开了他的手，Brandon俯下身隔着底裤亲吻了一下对方的肿胀，然后顺利褪下碍事的长裤底裤丢到一边。

Brandon蹲在沙发前面，轻轻地把眼前粉嫩的阴茎含入口中，用舌头细细的描绘它的形状，压抑的呻吟声从上方传来，Brandon邪恶地想让Valentin大声叫出来，于是更加快速吞吐对方，手也加入了揉弄小球的行列。

“啊…我…我快到了…你…不要…”随着上方越来越急促的喘息，Brandon如愿以偿的听到了Valentin按耐不住的呻吟声，“啊…嗯……Brandon…我真的…嗯…”Brandon快速吞吐几下之后用力一吸，精液便如数洒在他的口中。默默地吐出一部分精液在手上，往对方的后穴送去，一边顺势坐起，吻上Valentin的唇，将口中残余的液体往对方口中渡过去，Valentin不知是被口中的腥味呛到还是被Brandon手下的动作吓到，猛地推开Brandon。

“哈呼…抱歉，我不该直接在你嘴里射出来的…”Valentin喘着粗气，愧疚又无辜：“还有…你的…手…”Brandon非常满意现在的姿势，他的一只手指还在Valentin体内进行初步扩张，Valentin的右腿被他压到胸前，嘴角还残留着刚刚被渡过去的精液的痕迹；凌乱的毛衣已经被撩到胸口的位置，粉色的乳尖已经硬起。

“所以，你真的是个处男，嗯？”低头顶着对方的额头调笑的问，还恶意地曲了曲在甬道里的手指，惹得Valentin发出不满的轻哼。“那我们应该换个地方，第一次还是在床上完成的好。”看到对方还没反应过来，Brandon抽出了手指，将两只手绕到Valentin的身后，托住对方的臀瓣，站了起来。Valentin一时间未能做出反应，勉强在快要滑落的那一刻搂住Brandon的脖子，双腿自发缠住对方精壮的腰。

把Valentin丢到床上后，Brandon压上去舔掉对方嘴角的精液，然后加深了这个吻。Brandon喜欢Valentin在接吻时发出的轻哼的小习惯，这更加激起了他占有身下这个男人的欲望。“嗯…嗯！”在遭到对方推搡的时候Brandon才不舍地放过他红肿的唇，看着Valentin被吻得喘不过气来的样子，Brandon觉得胯下疼得厉害，他迅速把身上的衣物脱掉，并满意的看见Valentin在发现他胯下的巨物时眼里的震惊。

“别担心，”Brandon凑上去亲吻Valentin的眼睛，感受轻颤的睫毛刷在嘴唇上的酥痒，吐息的热气让身下的人颤的更加厉害，“我不会伤害你的。”

Brandon一直都是个温柔的情人，他从来都不觉得充足的前戏是浪费时间的行为，充分的扩张能防止对方受伤是一方面，另一方面，长时间的前戏有时能带来意想不到的惊喜。比如这次，Valentin在他用两根手指扩张嫩穴的过程中，压抑着呻吟声又射了一次，Brandon甚至没有碰他的阴茎。乳白色的液体喷溅在泛着潮红的白皙肉体上，有些还溅在被撩到胸口的深色毛衣上，显得异常淫靡。Brandon用闲着的左手轻抚上Valentin的小腹，将液体均匀的涂抹开，因高潮后的余韵还在收缩的后穴也被果断地插入了第三根手指。

直到Valentin的后穴能顺利容纳四根手指之后，Brandon才把阴茎涂上润滑剂抵在开合的穴口上，“准备好了么？”Brandon将Valentin的双腿架到自己的肩上，然后压下身去使两人的额头紧靠。额头沁出细密的汗珠，加上还未平息的气息和此刻朦胧的眼神让Valentin看起来像一只小兽。 Valentin像受了蛊惑一般点头，Brandon的硬挺便毫不客气的冲进已被扩张好的柔软小穴。

“嗯…好大… …”Valentin忍不住呻吟出来，双手用力地环住Brandon的脖子以缓解下体的不适，“…疼…”。Brandon耐心地等到对方放松对他脖子的钳制，温柔地吻掉Valentin眼角的泪水，并不断轻吻对方的额头。等到Valentin的身体放松下来后，Brandon才开始缓慢的抽送。

被湿热的内壁包裹的感觉妙不可言，Brandon慢慢地加快了抽送的速度，Valentin细微的哼哼声似乎也表明他已经适应了体内的粗大。Brandon受到鼓励似的开始变换着角度戳刺，寻找柔软内壁里的敏感点。在硬挺滑过某一点时，Brandon能感受到Valentin的身体轻颤了一下。Brandon将硬挺抽出大半，然后用力地朝着敏感点的方向插了进去。“啊！…”Brandon十分受用这声惊呼，在挤压着敏感点摩擦了一会后，Brandon开始向它发起剧烈进攻。一次比一次用力的撞击让Valentin完全瘫软在Brandon的怀里。

“Brandon…Brandon…啊……”Valentin在Brandon的进攻下丢盔弃甲，只能不断呼喊Brandon的名字，Brandon则用更加用力的戳刺回应。“Brandon…我…忍不住了…嗯！…”Valentin在Brandon的快速进攻下颤抖着达到了高潮。因射精而剧烈收缩的内壁将Brandon的肉棒搅得更紧。“Valya…Valya！…”Brandon在紧致的内壁里最后用力戳刺了几下后，将热液如数射进了温暖的小穴里。

两人维持着最初的姿势享受高潮后的余韵，Brandon难耐地在对方白皙的脖子上留下一个吻痕。


End file.
